


Comfort

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforting, F/F, Fluff, gossip about friends, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Nanaba comes home from a stressful day at work and takes comfort being in Sasha's arms. Idle gossip and fluff ensue.





	Comfort

“Sasha, move your arms up please,” Nanaba sighed, slowly making her way over to the couch Sasha occupied. “Today’s been stressful, and I honestly need your warmth.”

Wordlessly she lifted her arms, keeping the book she was currently reading over her head, and cooed softly when Nanaba slide up against her, resting her head on Sasha’s shoulder. To anyone who didn’t know them this would have been a strange sight, given how tall Nanaba is compared to Sasha, but for them this was normal.

This was their comforting system, and right now Nanaba needed it.

“What happened,” Sasha murmured, running her fingers along the base of Nanaba’s skull. “Was it work again, Nani?”

“Yes,” Nanaba groaned, pressing her face into Sasha’s neck. “Ilse and Ymir were both bickering the entire day, and honestly I’d tell them both to just have at it if not for the fact I fear walking in on them fucking against the door to one of the break rooms.”

“Wasn’t His’ there to help manage the two or Reiner,” Sasha asked, sounding more amused than Nanaba liked, causing her to groan once more.

“No to both,” she huffed, eyes fluttering at the attention Sasha was giving her scalp. “Historia went on maternity leave today, so she’s at home with Mikasa,” she sighed, blissfully so, when Sasha slowed down her touching and mumbled out. “Reiner went to make sure our shipment came in, and you know how it’s a town over from us.”

“Awh, poor Nani. You were stuck with sexual tension all day,” Sasha cooed, lowering her hand to rest on Nanaba’s neck. “It can’t be all bad surely?”

“Oh, but it is. An elderly woman pointed it out at the register when she was buying a copy of Workhouse.”

“No,” Sasha gasped, quite scandalized by the title. “By V.W. Singer?”

“The very one,” Nanaba laughed, enjoying the way Sasha’s chest heaved from her own laughter. “I didn’t notice at first since Ilse chucked a book at Ymir’s face, but by the time I scanned and put it in the bag it clicked. Not something I’d typically read, but still.”

“Ugh, it’s one my reading list,” Sasha admitted, tapping Nanaba’s neck. “So what did this elderly woman say?”

Nanaba moved upwards slightly, pouting as she did, to look into Sasha’s eyes. “She said the two remind her of a couple she read about, and they should really take care of that.”

“Pretty sage-like advice if I’m to be quite honest,” Sasha chuckled, causing Nanaba to grin. “We’ve all been saying it for the past year also, so hopefully they take the hint soon.”

“That’s true, but they’re both so dense,” she whined, tucking her face back to where it previously was. “No offense of course. Since Ymir is your oldest friend.”

“My very first,” Sasha agreed, rubbing her hand against Nanaba’s back. “But I’m also inclined to agree with you, she is dense as fuck at times. But then again so is Ilse, and she’s your best friend.”

“Ugh,” Nanaba groaned, shaking her head. “She always acts so childishly when she likes someone. That one time with Hange still gives me nightmares.”

“Was that when you were dating Petra and you two were gonna do the do and found them fucking in your room?”

“I love how you used do the do for me and Petra, and then place in fucking for Ilse and Hange. You truly do have a way with words my dear.” Nanaba said, enjoying the grumble emanating within Sasha’s chest. “No need to be jealous my love it was ages ago, and yes that would be the very occasion of finding them interlocked on my bed at two in the morning. Those monsters.”

“I’m sorry,” Sasha huffed out after a moment of silence. “I know we both were with other people before we found each other. It’s just Petra’s my….”

“Boss,” Nanaba finished, noticing the way the sentence dropped. “I know. And happily married to Detective Levi, with two kids.”

“Three, she’s pregnant again.” Sasha groaned, squeezing Nanaba a moment before loosening her hold. “It’s not that either it’s just odd saying you were fucking someone before me, and I’m sure you feel the same way too.”

“Well,” she began, licking her lips. “I do often use frick frack when it comes to your past relations. Especially when Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, and Historia are involved. Which is hilarious speaking as I work with two of the four.”

“Three of the five to be honest,” Sasha muttered causing Nanaba to lift up slightly and look down at her curiously.

“Oh?”

“Ymir,” she squeaked, which only prompted Nanaba to raise her brow. “We were beginning High School, she was my first uh, fling? We never dated but we…”

“Frickle fracked like rabbits,” Nanaba supplied, amused more than upset. “You were teens, it was bound to happen. Which also explains the odd looks whenever you bend over to pick something up when she’s around.”

“Ugh, I’d rather not think about that.” Sasha huffed, swatting her arm. “You know the rest of my dating experience and sexual partners though.”

“As you know mine,” she chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Sasha gently on the lips. “And I’m glad none of them worked out because I wouldn’t have you to bother when I need comforting.” She added when she pulled away.

“I love you,” Sasha grinned, moving her fingers softly against Nanaba’s jaw. “All of you, and you know I benefit from these cuddlings as well, so the feeling is mutual.”

For a moment Nanaba seemed to have melted. No matter how many times the two would say it, it always felt like the first time. An excited, albeit nervous, feeling situated within her gut, and all her stress from work swept away. She grinned broadly, dropping her forehead gently against Sasha’s, “I love you too. For all of you and the adventures you bring to my life.”

Neither moved, staring deeply into each other’s eyes and enjoying the embrace they shared. Nanaba felt so very content that she wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in Sasha’s arms, but alas some things were not to be.

Sasha stomach gave way to a grumble, as did Nanaba’s. Both flushed as they went to sit up.

“So, you wanna try that new place up the road,” she asked, giving Sasha a knowing look. “That way we can have a night out. Haven’t had one of those in ages.”

“Take a shower with me first?”

“My dear you needn’t ask me that,” Nanaba laughed, pulling Sasha upwards and onto her feet. “We can find a solution for Ymir and Ilse while we’re out and maybe look into finding someone for Reiner. But first I really would like to see you out of those clothes and wet.”

“You had me at food, gossip, plotting and wet,” Sasha sighed dreamily, furthering Nanaba’s laughter as she tugged her towards their bedroom. “Also I have someone to set up with Reiner,” she admitted, as they walked further towards their room, “I think you’ll approve.”

And truthfully Nanaba more than likely would. Sasha was many things in life, and one of these would be an exceptionally good judge of character. But her mind was currently occupied with the sound Sasha would be making in a few minutes once they were secured within their shower, and well the plotting for hooking up their friends could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I found myself in the mood for. A rarepair, but I like them. Before anyone takes a guess though Sasha will try to hook Reiner up with Connie, and boy do I have a personal problem when it comes to her and who I ship her with. 
> 
> Anyways I hope whoever read this enjoyed themselves, and who knows? I might come back to this one and make a sequel of them getting Ymir and Ilse together, that would be fun. :'D


End file.
